


Горничная-дракон господина Муна

by blossooommyaya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Dragons, Humor, M/M, Magical Realism, under one roof
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossooommyaya/pseuds/blossooommyaya
Summary: Kobayashi-san Chi no Meidoragon!AU, в котором Тэиль просто офисный планктон, а Юта — дракон из другого измерения, которого выгнали оттуда за невыполненную работу.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 5





	Горничная-дракон господина Муна

**Author's Note:**

> коротко о том, как влияет анимэ на мозг человека, у которого беда с башкой (на меня)  
> посмотрела я значит вашу горничную-дракона, посидела, подумала, представила юту в платье горничной и понеслась (этого в фике будет совсем чуть-чуть, гоменнасаи)  
> ну, а ещё это к тому, что я этот пэйринг уже больше двух лет шипперю, а написала по ним только один полноценный фанфик (это второй и это победа)
> 
> старалась написать так, чтобы хотя бы хотелось улыбнуться!! всем приятного прочтения~
> 
> да, я переезжаю сюда с ф*икбука, надеюсь, приживусь

Тэиль никогда особо не хотел выделяться из толпы. Ему было достаточно нескольких неблизких друзей по жизни, спокойной жизни и, вроде как, любящей семьи, с которой после переезда в большой город он не так уж часто общается. Обычно дома его ждёт кошка и баночка пива в холодильнике, что парня вполне устраивало. Он никогда не просил внезапного чуда для себя.

Но чудо явилось. Чудо одевается в странную одежду и обожает платья горничных. Чудо чуть ли не с первой встречи признаётся Тэилю в любви. Чудо зовут Юта. И чудо на самом деле дракон.

С чего же всё началось?

Как это обычно бывает, с бара после работы и по-пьяни данных обещаний.

Тэиль просиживает в офисе практически целый день, а иногда ещё и приходится брать сверхурочные, поэтому парень, рабочее место которого рядом, понимающе кивает и снова зовёт в бар за его счёт. Ну, а кто Тэиль такой, чтобы не согласиться на пару стаканов пива за счёт Донёна.

В баре, выпив, вместо запланированных двух стаканов, по четыре, более ничего интересного для парней не оказалось, поэтому они решили пройтись вместе ещё и до метро. И где-то на этом моменте что-то пошло не так.

Донён увидел плачущего на автобусной остановке парня и потянул Тэиля к нему.

Тэиль как доморощенный психолог попытался распросить, что не так, в ответ получая:

— Меня из дома выгнали, — и несколько новых всхлипов, на которые пьяная рожа Кима отреагировала почему-то умилением, а Мун постарался узнать причину, — потому что не уследил за принцессой.

Донён и Тэиль переглядываются. Парень на остановке всё ещё плачет.

Тогда Ким толкает своего коллегу-почти-друга в плечо и говорит, хитро-хитро улыбаясь:

— Хён, ты же всё равно один живёшь, так приюти мальца, — его глаза почти горят адским пламенем в этот момент.

— А можно? — парень поднимает глаза на мокром месте, смотрит с надеждой и что-то внутри Тэиля разбивается (явно сердце не выдержало).

— Конечно, — отвечает пьяный Тэиль, совершенно не думающий о том, что парень на самом деле придёт к нему, поэтому добавляющий: — Вот тебе мой адрес, — и тише для Донёна, — организуй ручку и листок. 

Так на следующее субботнее утро в двери Тэиля позвонили и на пороге стоял ни кто иной, как тот самый заплаканный парень. Только теперь от слёз и следа не осталась, на губах играла расслабленная улыбка, а за спиной на земле лежал огромный чешуйчатый хвост вызывающе ярко-оранжевый, блестящий и привлекающий к себе больше внимания, чем того требовалось. И разве он был вчера? И разве у парня были небольшие рожки вчера? Или Тэиль выпил на самом деле больше четырёх порций, поэтому не помнит ничего толком?

— Здравствуйте, господин Мун, — он стоит, собрав руки в замочек, без каких-либо следов багажа, вроде бы, в той же футболке и джинсах, что и вчера, — с этого дня я решил, что буду Вашей горничной, чтобы отблагодарить Вас за доброту, — он улыбается шире, а Тэиль всё ещё не до конца осознаёт реальность происходящего.

Тэиль тяжело вздыхает, но в итоге отходит в сторону, пропуская парня с хвостом в свою обитель. Он проходит, чуть не сшибая по пути вазу и пугая до шерсти дыбом кошку. Честно говоря, Мун чувствует себя так же, как его любимая Шими, но в сто крат хуже, из-за гудящей головы.

— Садись, нужно всё обсудить, — хозяин квартиры указывает на диван, сам садится в кресле сбоку. — Что я тебе вчера наговорил? — он устало трёт переносицу и позже массирует закрытые веки пальцам.

— Вы предложили мне жить у Вас дома, если кратко, — парень хлопает ресницами так очаровательно, что в груди ноет, но Тэиль не спешит сдаваться.

— Я даже не помню твоего имени...

— Вы можете звать меня Юта, — парень тыкает в щёку, стараясь показаться милее (хотя, казалось бы, куда больше).

— Послушай, Юта... Вчера я был глупее, чем обычно, потому что выпил и ещё этот Донён, как дьявол на плече... В общем, я пригласил тебя к себе, не подумав, поэтому тебе придётся...

— Ну, уж нет, — Юта внезапно перебивает его, — это вчера я был расклеившимся и в целом подавленным драконом, но сегодня я снова полон боевой мощи и наглости! Поэтому уходить я не собираюсь и Ваш дом теперь — и моя крепость, а Вы, Тэиль-сама, принцес- принц, живущий в ней!!

Душа Муна вылетела из тела, помахала ему приветливо ручкой и улетела по своим делам в другие измерения (возможно, искать дом Юты, из которого его выгнали, чтобы договориться и вернуть парня обратно).

( но…. не нашла никаких замков, из которых могли бы выгнать драконов, поэтому вернулась обратно )

Тэиль снова тяжело вздыхает и измученно смотрит на Юту, который откровенно пользуется его мягким характером:

— И что ты будешь делать в моей крепости?

— Ну, это... Я могу научиться всяким штучкам, которые вы, низшие существа, делаете, ой, не именно Вы, господин, а люди в целом. Я могу содержать замок в чистоте, добывать свежее мясо и приносить к вашим ногам в своих когтях, — он показательно показывает когти на руке, частично её трансформируя (Тэиля удивляет то, что этот фокус его не удивляет), — и самое главное! Я могу испепелять врагов одним своим дыханием, — в глазах парня будто бы загорается огонь.

— Так-так, спокойно! Только давай без последнего. Значит, ты хочешь быть у меня дворецким? А нет, это не то... Домоуправляющим... Уборщиком..?

— Горничной.

— Ч-чево?

— А что? У них милые платья и они, вроде бы, занимаются тем, что и я могу делать. И ещё во всяких романах горничные влюбляются в своих господ, а я, кажется, уже... Того... — Юта улыбается как-то смущённо и Мун не может понять это игра на публику (на него) или просто настоящий характер парня-дракона.

Примерно в этот момент всё пошло не так от слова совсем. Примерно в этот момент жизнь Тэиля начала меняться.

Юта быстро учится "штучкам, которые делают низшие существа", хотя без проблем это обучение, конечно же, не проходит.

Сперва Тэиль объясняет практически каждый предмет в доме и с огромной опаской, но всё же учит парня-дракона обходиться с кошкой. Это, наверное, самое важное в жизни Муна, поэтому он выдыхает с облегчением, когда Шими врезается лбом в выставленную вперёд ладонь Юты и трётся об неё. Он чешет животное за ухом и с гордостью за самого себя смотрит на Тэиля.

Этот этап пройдён, а дальше ведь дело за малым.

Ну, или Тэиль так думал (надеялся).

Юте определяется диван в зале и плед, давно пылившийся в шкафу, видимо, чтобы однажды-таки приютить кого-то под собою в неожиданных обстоятельствах. Никто даже предположить не мог, что они будут такими. И никто (ни Тэиль, ни плед) не мог предположить, что он будет не нужен, потому что дракону, ну, очень будет хотеться спать не на раскладном диване, а рядом с господином Муном. Культурный шок случился даже у залежавшегося пледа.

Когда Тэиль решил спросить про одежду, его накрыл ещё больший культурный шок.

— Одежда? Мне не нужно, потому что вот это моя чешуя, — Юта хлопает себя зачем-то по бёдрам. — Я могу менять её так, как мне вздумается, — он подмигивает и меняет джинсы на короткие шорты, — вот так могу! — он меняет футболку на майку. — А ещё вот так тоже могу.

Юта глупо смеётся, наблюдая за тем, как меняется выражение лица Муна, когда он оказывается в длинном платье горничной и поворачивается несколько раз вокруг себя, стараясь уловить, движение юбки и своего хвоста под ней.

— Господин Тэиль, Вы в порядке?

— Да, но больше так не делай и вернись в нормальную свою одежду... форму?

— Но так же красивее!

— Тебя могут не так понять, — Тэиль прижимает ладони к щекам и спасается бегством к умывальнику, потому что ему начинает казаться, будто бы у него жар и нужно срочно умыться прохладной водой.

*

Юта не очень дружит с человеческими нормами, но почему-то почти без проблем находит общий язык с готовкой. Конечно, без сожжённых кастрюль (то из-за того, что парень забывал о них, то из-за того, что пытался приготовить еду быстрее, дыша огнём изо рта) и не совсем пригодных для пищи блюд не обошлось, но он правда старался и старается. Благодаря своему желанию научиться делать что-то хорошее, чтобы радовать Тэиля, Юта действительно продвинулся в кулинарном мастерстве.

Сначала Мун не доверял особо дракону и старался оградить его от внешнего мира. Но чуть позже, когда он привык к проявлениям злости и восстановлению разбитых вещей с помощью магии, он понял, что можно продолжать знакомить парня с окружающим миром.

— В общем, ты упоминал про то, что можешь приносить добычу в когтях и готовить её потом… — начал было Тэиль.

— Вы передумали и я могу полететь на охоту? — Глаза дракона горят интересом.

— Нет, Юта, я хочу предложить тебе забыть об этом и объяснить, как я “добываю” еду. Мы с тобой пойдём за покупками завтра.

Юта выглядит воодушевлённо и этот его энтузиазм не проходит даже следующим утром. Тэиль не уверен, если честно, это из-за того, что он выйдет на близкий контакт с внешним миром или из-за формулировки “мы с тобой”.

Они идут в торговый центр, который очень нравится дракону, потому что напоминает настоящий замок.

— А в таких людских замках тоже есть драконы, которые их охраняют?

— Не совсем. У нас есть люди, которые делают их работу, и их называют охранниками. Они следят за порядком и почти у каждого магазина в центре есть свои охранники.

— Больше, конечно, похоже на караульных или гвардейских, но допустим.

Экскурсия по торговому центру проходит без каких-то непредвиденных происшествий. Юта много чего спрашивает и Тэиль, в принципе, без проблем отвечает на его вопросы. Он пару раз норовил пристать к охранникам в центре и сам расспросить у них о драконах, но Мун его успешно останавливал.

На этаже с фудкортом Тэиль купил Юте мороженное, чем окончательно его осчастливил. Ему долго пришлось объяснять, конечно, в чём смысл, пока дракон всё же решился попробовать лакомство, показывая всем своим видом после этого, что ему очень-очень нравится оно.

По пути домой Мун настаивает на том, чтобы зайти в торговый квартал, который гораздо ближе к его жилому комплексу и иногда дешевле, чем магазины в супермаркете. Он показывает и рассказывает Юте о каждом магазине. Не смотря на то, что Тэиль ведёт практически затворнический образ жизни, многие продавцы здесь знают его и здороваются, когда он оказывается в их магазинах. Они спрашивают о Юте, который ходит за парнем хвостиком, увлечённо рассматривая всё вокруг, и Тэилю приходится врать о том, что это его дальний родственник, живущий теперь у него.

— Знаете, хоть люди и низшие существа, которые даже магию использовать не могут, ваш мир очень интересный, — говорит дракон, когда они практически доходят до дома. — А ещё я убедился в том, что Вы хороший человек и я не просто так влюбился в Вас.

— Не говори ерунды, — Мун улыбается грустно.

— Нет, правда, ведь влюбился! — Юта обиженно смотрит и хмурит брови, а Тэиль прикрывает рот рукой, чтобы окончательно не выдать своего смеха.

Драконы странные существа, но во многом не страннее людей.

*

— Хён, а тот странный парень всё-таки теперь живёт у тебя? — Донён вспоминает о произошедшем с ними спустя примерно две недели. — Прости за такой внезапный вопрос.

— М, да. Юта теперь живёт у меня. Он следит за домом, готовит, пару раз даже выгуливал Шими.

— Ого, так ты доверил ему свою кошку? Видимо, он действительно хороший парень, — Ким отпивает из своей кружки, снова начиная читать что-то на мониторе своего компьютера.

Тэиль задумывается.

Юта действительно хороший парень. Он быстро учится, хоть и не всегда в ладах с техникой и Тэиль до сих пор не обо всех тонкостях людского мира успел ему рассказать. Парень за сравнительно недолгое время, что они живут вместе, возможно, даже чересчур сильно внедрился в жизнь Муна. Теперь мужчина почти привык к тому, что каждое утро он встаёт по будильнику, а Юта на кухне уже сделал кофе для него и чай для себя, приготовил завтрак, запустил Шими в дом, повесил на вешалке вещи, которые Тэиль обычно надевает в офис.

Юта хороший парень-дракон, который, конечно, иногда косячит, но совершенно точно приятен Муну.

*

Ещё одно дело, с которым Юта дружит и даже чересчур,— стирка.

До какого-то времени Тэиль не доверял ему это дело и сам на выходных собирал нужные вещи в машинку, но понял что мальчик созрел, когда дракон стал уже спокойно относится к телефону, компьютеру и телевизору. Это было сложное решение, но на одних из выходных Мун показал Юте тот самый таинственный процесс подготовки стирки, её запуска и того, что происходит после окончания.

Юта информацию принял. Отфильтровал. Осознал то, что ему нравится стирать, поэтому на следующий день решил перестирать в доме всё, что только можно было. Тэиль проснулся, когда было ещё не совсем поздно, но Юта уже хотел стягивать с него пижаму для стирки.

Пришлось объяснять ещё и то, что стирать нужно не каждую неделю и не всю одежду в доме. Только некоторую, когда это требуется и когда вещь в этом нуждается.

*

Однажды чудесным солнечным утром в дверной звонок квартиры Тэиля издал измученный писк несколько раз, оповещая о том, что кто-то пришёл. Юта в этот момент был занят одним из своих любимых дел — развешиванием белья на балконе, поэтому Мун пошёл открывать дверь первым. Парень ожидал того, что это может быть курьер с посылкой или кто-то из соседей, но никак не ожидал того, кто оказался за порогом.

На Тэиля во все глаза смотрит подросток на полголовы выше него самого, из волос выглядывают рога, похожие на те, что у Юты, а за спиной из стороны в сторону ходит тонкий хвост с кисточкой на кончике, напоминающий львиный. Хозяин квартиры смотрит на гостя растерянно, а тот всё ещё пялится в ответ. Немая сцена продолжается до того момента, пока Юта не подаёт голос откуда-то из глубины квартиры:

— Господин Мун, кто там?

Мальчик с львиным хвостом поджимает губы и в следующую секунду кричит в ответ, стараясь пробраться в квартиру (чему Тэиль, собственно, не мешает, отходя в сторону):

— Сонбэним, Вас держат в заложниках?! Я пришёл спасти Вас!

Юта выглядит удивлённым, подросток бросается ему на шею и обнимает. Тэиль не знает, честно говоря, что делать в подобных ситуациях.

— Марк? Как ты меня нашёл?

— Я случайно увидел Вас пару дней назад, когда Вы были в городе, и выследил по магическому следу после.

— Глупый ребёнок, нужно было сразу подойти ко мне.

— Я не мог! С Вами тогда тоже был… этот, — Марк наконец-то отлипает от Юты и указывает пальцем на Муна. — Вы же можете использовать магию, почему до сих пор не уничтожили его?! Одно слово и я сделаю это за Вас, — на кончике пальца у него появляется огненный заряд энергии, но Юта вовремя ударяет его по руке, заставляя опустить её и немного успокоиться.

— Во-первых, он не “этот”, а мой новый Господин. Во-вторых, господин Мун, не держит меня в заложниках, а, скорее, наоборот.

— Отличные новости, — говорит Тэиль себе под нос.

— Зачем Вам оставаться в этом мире? Мы можем договориться, и Вам дадут новый шанс. Юта-сонбэним, возвращайтесь домой, пожалуйста, — Марк выглядит подавленно, щенячьими глазами смотря на старшего дракона.

— Марк, — парень прикасается к плечам мальчика, стараясь наладить понимание, по всей видимости, — мой дом теперь здесь.

— Признайтесь честно, Вы соблазнили сонбэ, поэтому он не хочет уходить отсюда? Значит, люди из этого мира, всё-таки, освоили магию? — Он никак не унимается, смотря со злостью на Муна.

— Послушай, Марк, может, я тебе и кажусь плохим парнем, но я на самом деле ничего плохого не делал. Юта был один в “нашем мире”, и так уж получилось, что я оказался тем, кто предложил ему помощь. Я точно не враг ни для твоего сонбэ, ни для тебя, — Тэиль сокращает расстояние, потому что до этого всё ещё стоял при входе в гостиную, боясь подойти. — И я точно не пытался его соблазнить, скорее, было наоборот.

— Ну, подумаешь, пару раз забрался в Вашу постель, с кем не бывает, — Юта разводит руками. — Но сути это не меняет, господин Тэиль, действительно не враг. Он мой друг, он хороший.

— В это сложно поверить, — Марк хмыкает.

— Я знаю, что не могу стать другом для тебя, но прими то, что я друг Юты хотя бы, — Мун улыбается легко.

— Погоди, а почему ты, в первую очередь, оказался в этом измерении? Только не говори, что тебя тоже выставили…

Марк виновато улыбается Юте. Тэиль закатывает глаза. Юта в ужасе прикрывает рот рукой.

Ещё один чудесный день и новый парень-дракон появился в жизни Мун Тэиля.

*

Тэиль просыпается ночью, потому что чувствует ужасную сухость во рту. Лето даёт о себе знать и беспощадно бьёт по всему вокруг. Он проскальзывает бесшумно на кухню, не включая свет, находит стакан на полке и наливает себе воды. Юта, свернувшись, спит на диване, и Мун наблюдает за ним. Кухню и гостиную отделяет условная барная стойка, на которую парень опирается, наблюдая.

Дракон сворачивается чуть больше, поджимает хвост и издаёт во сне какие-то нечленораздельные звуки. Ещё пара мгновений и он просыпается, тяжело дыша. Тэиль видит это по тому, как Юта хватается за голову и садится на своей постели.

— Плохой сон?

— Почему Вы не спите?

— Мне захотелось пить, поэтому я встал. — Мун оставляет теперь пустой стакан на стойке, проходя за считанные мгновения расстояние от неё до дивана. Садится рядом. — Хочешь поговорить об этом?

— Не знаю… — Юта тушуется и выглядит растерянным впервые за долгое время. — Мне всё время снятся картинки из прошлого, ещё до того, как я поселился в замке. Я много сражался в своём настоящем обличии… Иногда такое ощущение, что старые раны до сих пор болят, — он прижимается двумя руками сразу к своей груди и немного нагибается вперёд, прикрывает глаза.

— Побыть с тобой? — Тэиль прикасается несмело к плечу парня.

Юта смотрит на него с благодарностью и кивает.

Поэтому Мун остаётся с ним, позволяет парню-дракону уложить голову у себя на ногах и уснуть крепче, чем до этого. До рассвета Тэиль наблюдает за мягкой улыбкой на губах спящего Юты.

*

Марк не остаётся жить у Тэиля, потому что у него есть, где остановиться, а ещё из-за того, что Шими очень любить бегать за его хвостом. Кошка Муна всякий раз, когда подросток оказывается в его квартире, устраивает засады для него, охотится за пушистым кончиком и, в целом, постоянно пугает Марка, выпрыгивая на него из самых неожиданных мест.

Да и самому Тэилю он не особо доверяет, не смотря на все убеждения от Юты.

Но всё равно возвращается в квартиру к ним, проводя время со своим сонбэ, за которым он явно скучал и которому рассказывает о своих буднях обычно. Мун становится невольным слушателем чаще из-за случайных стечений обстоятельств и того, что квартира у него не самая большая.

Марка рассказывает о том, что ему предложили быть в группе и играть на гитаре. Ещё о том, что он учится читать рэп, а Тэёну, который главный в их бэнде, вообще плевать на его хвост и главное, чтобы он играл на репетициях нормально.

Возможно, люди, всё-таки, самые странные существа в каком бы то ни было измерении.

*

Помимо всего прочего, оказывается, что Юта очень хорошо дружит с растениями. Поэтому квартира Тэиля начинает наполняться жизнью.

Дракон начал следить за растениями в доме Муна, поливая их и промывая листья время от времени. Он купил новые горшки для некоторых растений и пересадил их, от чего в благодарность цветы зазеленели и запахли с новой силой. Под руками Юты оживают почти засохшие зелёные ростки, и Муну чертовски нравится наблюдать за этим.

А ещё Тэиль немного и сам начинает цвести снова, под влиянием своего сожителя. Донён говорит как-то раз ему об этом на работе, поэтому парень впервые за долгое время задумывается серьёзно. И понимает, что действительно стал чувствовать себя более живым, что ли, после того, как в его жизни появился дракон.

Подобно цветами в разноцветных горшках, Мун чувствует чужую заботу и искреннюю любовь, которая не требует ничего в ответ, и от того тоже распускается, пахнет свежестью, хочет отдать немного нежности в ответ, но не понимает, как лучше это сделать.

Поэтому, возвращаясь домой, после разговора с Кимом, Тэиль покупает большое мороженное. И, когда Юта встречает его у входа, тепло улыбается, тянется рукой к его аккуратно уложенным волосам. Тэиль гладит парня по голове, чувствуя, что это самый лучший способ выражения благодарности сейчас. А парню-дракону большего и не надо.

*

Тэиль часто задерживается на работе в последнее время из-за забитого графика. Честно говоря, он сам не свой из-за этого.

Сегодня утром Мун немного поссорился с Ютой. Он сказал о том, что дракон раздражает его и ведёт себя иногда всё ещё странно, о чём пожалел позже, но не извинился, потому что спешил на работу. А ещё в тот момент им управляли гордыня по совместительству с усталостью и стрессом, поэтому об извинениях он даже не подумал. Но уже по дороге к офису, стоя в метро, Тэиль понял, каким идиотом был и насколько неправильно он поступил, выплёскивая эмоции на дорогом для него существе.

Парень целый день думает о том, чтобы позвонить Юте и извиниться по телефону, но дедлайны горят и времени особо нет, совесть грызёт и говорит, что такого извинения будет недостаточно.

В общем-то обратно Мун возвращается за полночь. Он открывает дверь своим ключом и сердце ухает куда-то вниз, когда в квартире весь свет оказывается выключенным и Юта не встречает его у двери.

Тэиль дурак. Самый настоящий дурак, который совершенно не ценит то, что имеет. Дураки обычно не чувствуют вину, но сейчас она пожирает парня практически полностью.

Неужели он настолько сильно обидел дракона утром?

Неужели всё закончится настолько глупо и быстро?

Тэиль осматривает ванную и зал, не находя чужих следов. Плед на диване аккуратно сложен, вся посуда вымыта, кошка спит на кресле, дверь на балкон закрыта, и бельё там всё ещё сохнет.

От одной мысли, что Юта действительно ушёл, Тэилю становится плохо. И тут играет даже не глупый эгоизм, а снова заслуженно проявившееся чувство вины. Он обидел парня-дракона, он заслуживает сейчас всего самого худшего.

Мун тяжело выдыхает, собираясь переодеться во что-то менее официальное, чтобы отправиться на поиски пропажи. Он заходит в свою комнату, но так и останавливается в дверях.

Юта лежит на его кровати, обняв его одеяло и спит.

Тэиль улыбается глупо, подходя к нему и присаживаясь на корточки рядом с кроватью. Это заставляет дракона проснуться и, увидев, что Мун вернулся, он сонно лепечет:

— Вы н-наконец-то вернулись? Извините, что я залез в постель господина… Знаю, что нельзя, но мне захотелось нагреть для Вас место, потому что я знаю, что Вы устаёте на работе очень сильно, и мышцы болят…

Тэиль смеётся мягко. Юта смотрит на него непонимающе.

— Спасибо тебе, Юта, — он прикасается к ладони дракона. — Я очень плохо повёл себя утром, мне жаль. И сейчас я начал думать, что потерял тебя, потому что не увидел сразу же по приходу домой.

— У всех бывают плохие дни, этому я научился из дорамы, которую недавно смотрел, — Юта приподымается на локтях, продолжает говорить, — но Вы должны знать, что я никуда не уйду от своего господина из-за такой глупой мелочи.

— Всё равно прости меня, пожалуйста. Мне невероятно жаль. Прости, — мужчина склоняет голову вниз. И удивляется, когда чувствует прикосновение к своим волосам.

— Всё в порядке, — Юта улыбается и гладит Тэиля по голове, как это обычно делает второй для него, стараясь успокоить или похвалить за проделанную работу. — Я не стал любить Вас от этого меньше, вы же понимаете?

Тэиль, наконец-то, понимает. Поэтому садится рядом на кровати и обнимает Юту.

Парень-дракон и в самом деле изменил его жизнь, становясь неотъемлемой её частью. Он подарил Тэилю маленькое тёплое счастье, когда тебя кто-то ждёт дома и этот кто-то любит тебя. А ты любишь этого кого-то в ответ, даже если у него есть драконий хвост, рога, куча странных привычек и связи с другим измерением. 


End file.
